X (Mask no Oni)
"A special humanoid robot known as a Reploid, he is the first of his kind, and was entrusted with unlimited potential and possibility for the future. Devoted, caring, and ultimately a pacifist at heart, peace is what he truly aims for. Those whose cross the lines of ethics do not know of victory when he is involved." X''' is a guest character and lead role from game series Mega Man X. Made by famous robotics professor and engineer Dr. Thomas Light in the final years of his life, X was given not only advanced internal mechanics, but the world changing privilege and ability to make decisions for himself akin to a human being. Sealed away to better discipline his character and unearthed in the year 21XX, X inspired the next generation of robotics, but soon, countless numbers of Reploids turned on mankind. Unwilling to stand back from the destruction of the wars brought upon by them, X joined the battle as a Maverick Hunter and fights for peace between Humans and Reploids. Upon his own birth, a new wave of conflict arises with each new race that comes into being. Being a metaphysical manifestation of destiny and fate given the face of battle, the Dissidia finds X soon walking its tumult and bloodshed to decide the ultimate future and being of Reploids amongst the world of man. Appearance Battle In battle, X is known as a Buster Master, utilizing many large long ranged based attacks that can hit extremely hard and strong, and can be used to surprise the enemy up close, through being charged and kept away, as their start up times are near instantaneous. These attacks however do not vary much in execution, nearly all of them being straightforward volleys from himself, and he must charge up a majority of his HP Attacks before executing them, leaving him open when up close and reset themselves when hit. He also lacks chaining and close quarters attacks, and the AP requirements for any of his most powerful attacks are high in cost before reaching level 100. '''Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Accessories Allusions *X gains his attacks not from special weapons gathered by bosses, but rather through his armors gained throughout the series: **X Alpha Strike is derived from his first armor gained from Megaman X and Maverick Hunter Mega Man X. **Alpha Giga Strike and Giga Strike Finish are derived from the Giga Strike armor ability of Megaman X2. Mega Double Buster is derived from the twin buster charge shot of the second armor. **Hyper Triple Buster is derived from the third armor of the series and a fan name describing it as the Hyper Armor. Its follow in to the Max Special Triple Hyper Buster via Giga Blade Strike is in reference to a hidden series of events allowing X to gain Zero's saber, allowing him to perform a powerful fourth crossup shot of a slashing energy wave that instantly kills most enemies. **Plasma Force Buster and the Quadra Shot derive themselves from two options of fourth armor of Megaman X4, where either the option for an enhanced full force charge with residual plasma fallout or four stocked fully charged regular shots could be made to the fourth armor of the series. The former also gains its name from a fan naming dubbing it the Force Armor. **Falcon Drive, Falcon Buster, Falcon Salvo, and Gaea Buster respectively derive themselves from the Falcon Armor and Gaea Armor of Megaman X5 and their abilities. The Falcon Armor in its originating game was an armor focused primarily on mobility and accelerated, ease of accessibility through enemy territory with a variety of offensive options, where the Gaea Armor was centered on self reliance and steady exploration through greatly increased primary abilities, including a powerful enemy shot and virus vanquishing buster variant and resistance to instant death spikes. **Giga Blade Strike, Shadow Shield, and Shadow Moon Storm derive themselves respectively from the abilities of the Blade Armor and Shadow Armor of Megaman X6. The inclusion of the X Saber attack is in reference to X's period of utilizing Zero's saber, which he wielded in honor of his comrade upon his disappearance since the events of the fifth game, and through which the Blade Armor allowed X the ability to charge his saber's attack. **Icarus Rising, Icarus Razing, and Hermes Guiding respectively derive themselves from the Icarus Armor and Hermes Armor of Megaman X8, through which the Icarus Armor provided more offensive and technical centered abilities, where the Hermes Armor allowed more defensive and passively empowered abilities. **X7 is curiously missing an appearance; though canon and having introduced the character of Axl, it was largely considered a bomb and one of the worst installments of the series for its poor presentation and gameplay, including a substandard armor and questionable unplayable story position for X. **The Nova Strike derives itself from the Giga Attack ability of reoccurring hidden bonus armor of the Ultimate Armor, which is portrayed as one of the strongest and fastest attacks throughout the X series. It originated from X4, where a lesser version could be performed upon gaining the Force Armor's Body part. *His appearance in his EX Mode is in reference to the OVA The Rise of Sigma, where his potential is tapped upon his first climactic fight with Sigma, and official art of him as a Cyber Elf in Megaman Zero, where he is crowned with the same halo to contrast with the first game's villain. Category:Capcom Characters Category:Non-Square Characters